


Hunted

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Demons, Demon Enid, F/F, Huntress Elodie, Minor Violence, On Hiatus, Slow Burn, more characters to be added if continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Prompt:  Demon!Enid is passing through a city under the guise of a human, but is caught be Hunter!Elodie.





	1. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid just wants to have fun and relax. Sadly, some people think demons should not get that luxury.

Nights in the city were always enchanting to Enid. She hated to be so sappy, but the lights and buzz of everything around her was a nice change of pace from her usual environment. Her favorite part about the night scene were the raves. The alluring darkness, the flashing lights, and the pulsing music were enough to draw her to the surface every time. She even took up DJing some of the raves because of her love for them. Wherever she came to the surface outside of her real job, she would lay relatively low as to not draw attention to herself. That was another reason she liked raves so much. In the event that some less than human features were accidentally exposed, either no one saw them, or people thought she was just wearing a costume. Despite these rare moments, Enid thought she had been pretty careful with her identities around humans.

She had found a quiet alley to light her joint in when she noticed an incessant clicking somewhere deeper in the alley. She tried to ignore it at first, but it continued to get closer. She really had not felt like being approached by another prostitute that mistook for an a Joe looking for a good time. When she turned to see exactly what she was looking at, she only saw a woman in a slightly scandalous and puff pink dress heading towards her. With an annoyed sigh, Enid took one last puff before lowering it to confront the woman.

“Whatever you’re offering, I don’t want it,” Enid snarled dismissively she returned to her blunt. When she got no answer and the heels continued to click, she assumed she got her message and would just walk past her and out onto the street. It was only when the clicking stopped that Enid let out a groan of annoyance and she finally put the mostly used up blunt out.

“Go away, damn it,” She growled at the woman. She knew for a fact that it was only her and her unwanted company in the alley, so there was no reason for the other woman to stay. She pushed herself off the brick wall she’d been leaning on and stood to face her head on.

Once again, the woman remained silent. Her face was set in a stony stare. The more Enid looked, the less she looked like a prostitute. Her short, blonde hair was well done, but not overly so. The dress she wore was much more intricate and refined than anything she had ever seen a human prostitute wear. Her heels, though loud, were not as high as she was used to some of the street walkers wearing. If she hadn’t been so annoying in that moment, Enid might have called her cute. However, she was indeed wearing at Enid’s patience. The demon nervously adjusted her purple beanie to keep her horns hidden as she stood in front of the mysterious woman.

“What do you wa-,” Before she could finished yelling at her, the blonde pulled a bow and arrow from what seemed like thin air and expertly shot it. Enid would have been impressed if it hadn’t gone straight into her stomach.

The moment Enid realized that she was dealing with a Huntress, she made a run for it. She had not been expecting conflict that night as was surely not prepared for it with her senses as numbed as they were. The click of heels steadily pursuing her filled her ears. As she ran, she could already feel her disguise starting to fade as she started to panic. By the time she made it to a quiet alley to hopefully recuperate. Though she was sure she had lost the Huntress, Enid swore to herself that that would not be there last encounter. She would come back for the girl with a vengeance.

Enid looked down at her injury and let out a less than human growl, exposing her large, white fangs in the process. The arrowhead was buried deep in her abdomen while the lower half of the shaft and the fletching stuck out. She gripped the pink arrow with both of her hands, which were getting larger and rougher by the minute, and violently ripped the arrow out with little more than a grunt of discomfort.

She held it in her hand and examined it. It looked a little frilly to belong to a Huntress. The head and shaft looked to be glowing with magic. “This must be why it hurt so much,” Enid though as she held the arrow up to the moon light. When she did, the arrow stopped glowing and turned black. In the same moment, she could feel her wound start to heal abnormally slowly.

“It was magic, damn it.” Enid threw the arrow on the ground and leaned against the walk. She was undoubtedly smearing blood on it. By this time, her black hoodie was thoroughly soaked with equally black blood. That was her favorite hoodie. She would definitely be coming back for the blonde. Despite not knowing anything about her, Enid was confident that she could track her down if she wanted to. The girl had a particular scent to her that reminded her of the color pink. She shuddered at the thought of having been taken down by someone who seemed so harmless. 

Enid slid down the wall to sit down and wait for herself to fully heal. Her vision of the world changed to include heat signatures and a sharper view of the dark alley. Her pupils took on a glowing purple hue while the whites of her eyes turned black. She had to get out of there before someone happened to walk by and see her slipping her disguise. 

Once she felt well enough to do so, Enid stood back up. The wound had closed and the blood had dried. After looking around to make sure the coast was clear, she softly chanted an ancient incantation. The ground rumbled softly and the ground in front of her seemed to sink down into itself to reveal a burning red portal. Enid shoved her hands in her pockets and leaped in. The portal closed soon after.

The alley was left quiet and still in the early morning.

* * *

Elodie looked down at the now empty alleyway in disgust. She had been too late. It took her half an hour to track down the monster after she initially shot her, but she was too late to finish the job. To keep from being seen, she had taken to the rooftops as she gave chase. After years of hunting, she was in peak physical condition. Her lean but strong body could easily keep up with even the most dangerous of demons in a fight. Though heavy, her bow felt comfortable and natural as it rested across her shoulder and down her front. She was the perfect example of a Huntress. Strong and lean in a fight, but attractive and charming when she needed to be.

Elodie reached into a hidden pocket in her dress and pulled out her phone. The time of it indicated that it was a little past four in the morning. Elodie decided that she should just head home for the night and gain her bearings. She would go back the next night to see if the demon returned. She had been tracking this one for a few months now, but knew almost nothing about her. All the gathered from her observations was that she liked to come out at night, was a habitual party-goer, and occasionally DJed at raves held at the same abandoned warehouse every other Saturday morning. If Elodie were being honest with herself, she would have admitted that the demon, Enid if she remembered correctly from one of many eavesdropped conversations, had caught her interest. She wanted to learn more about the mysterious demon. No matter what she wanted, though, she knew was the task was and did not intend to fail it.

With a sigh of resignation, Elodie was about to put her phone back in her pocket when it started to ring. The caller ID read “P.O.I.N.T.” in clear letters on her screen. Elodie’s face hardened and she immediately answered her phone.

“Elodie reporting in,” She answered with a practiced impartial tone. She knew that anyone calling from the main phone of P.O.I.N.T. was a superior and was to be treated with the highest respect. That was what she was taught and that was what she did.

“Elodie, what is the status of your latest pursuit?” The deep male voice on the other side of the phone sounded just as emotionless as Elodie did and, deep down, she hated it. That was all hunting was at that point. After she had taken so many lives, which she were taught early on weren’t real lives, she had become numb inside. Sure, she would put up a pleasing and cheerful facade when she was in the public eye, but that was all it was. A facade. That was how Hunters were supposed to be. Public reputation was the most important thing, but as they killed demons, they could be as ruthless as they wanted.

“Elodie, respond immediately or I will send backup,” The man sounded more annoyed than concerned and that fact did not escape Elodie.

“The pursuit was unsuccessful, sir. “ Elodie resisted the urge to make a snide comment, but she was quickly losing her patience. “I managed to wound her, but she escaped before I could finish the job. I-,” Before she could continue to further explain herself, the man interrupted her. 

“She,” The question was asked dangerously lowly and the tone of the man’s voice darkened considerably. Elodie was quick to correct herself.

“It, sir. It got away,” She said quickly as to not anger the man anymore than she probably already had. She would no doubt get a firm speech about how demons did not deserve such titles, but for now a simple grunt was the only answer she got.

“I am disappointed. Come back to headquarters now.” The line went dead before Elodie could give a proper response. She sighed wearily and put her phone away. Instead of directly following orders like she would usually do, she took a seat on the edge of the building she rested on and stared at the spot the demon had summoned the portal and disappeared in.

“She’s quite interesting if I do say so myself.” She mindlessly muttered to herself before standing up to leave. “We shall meet again, Enid,” Elodie declared with a small smirk that threatened to cross into the territory of a small smile. Butterflies went off in the Huntress’s stomach at the thought, but she pushed them down and tried her best to convince herself that it was just the excitement of making another kill.

She wasn’t sure if she believed herself or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Chapter 1 of my Demon Enid and Huntress Elodie fanfiction! Continue: Yay or Nay? If I do continue, plot will be added to the story.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. I love modern AUs, monster Enid, and writing her relationship with Elodie. Its just really fun for me. I have fun with it, but I would like to thank a certain artist for being my main drive and inspiration with this fanfic in particular. I know I don't have a very significant presence on Tumblr or Archive of Our Own, but I would still like to make this known.  
> I want to thank a very talented artist, makthehedge01, for giving me the inspiration to write this. They run a blog on Tumblr called Maks Art Stuff that features really amazing original art and art for fandoms like OK KO and Steven Universe. I used their model of modern Enid and Demon Enid to really shape this fanfic. I really admire their art and encourage you to check out their blog when you get the chance.  
> Well, I hope you all liked the fanfic and please check out Mak's stuff when you get the chance. It will not let you down. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your day and please don't forget to kudos, share, and comment if you can. Have a good one!


	2. On the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more complicated than either Enid or Elodie wanted, but not exactly in the same way.

Wednesdays were always a drag for Enid. Nothing ever went on in the small bodega during the day. No one usually came around during the day as there was no point. No one was going to take time off work to look at demon trinkets and most demons did not travel between realms during the day. Most took the time during the day to sleep.

“I would love to be asleep right now,” Enid mumbled as she leaned her whole upper body on the hard but comfortable surface of her counter and flipped through her phone. Contrary to the popular belief of Hunters, not all demons returned to Hell and slept during the day. In fact, there were quite a few demons that roamed the city during the day. Those demons could easily hide among the crowds of humans. Enid, however, preferred to stay in during the day to avoid the greater possibility of someone spotting her, or most specifically her horns, if something went wrong.

“Someone already spotted me. A Huntress, no less,” Enid thought grumpily to herself as she continued to surf Social Media. She never posted there herself in fear of being caught, but she did like looking at pictures from other people and the occasional brave demon in disguise. There was this one demon that called herself Red Action that had a large Social Media presences, but humans had no idea she was any different from them. Enid would be lying is she said she did not admire her ability to fool people so well.

“Stalking Red Action again, aye?” Enid bristled and jumped at the sudden interruption to somewhat relaxing morning. The movement irritated her hangover headache, which cause Enid to groan in pain before putting her head back down on the counter. She made sure to put her phone face down as well. The green skinned demon behind her let out loud, bellowing laughter at his coworker’s misery.

While Enid was not particularly good at hiding her demonic traits, she did try to be careful in exposing them. However, she was not sure Rad even could to hid himself. His greenish blue skin and horns were always on display for any random human passing by to see, neutral or not. When she asked why he never tried to hide himself, he claimed that he was as proud of his heritage as he was his muscles. To that, Enid only shrugged and returned back to the magazine she had been reading. She knew it was because he was a lower class demon than he claimed, but she didn’t care enough to call him out on it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the back lifting boxes or whatever?” Enid griped before she sat up to look at Rad. Rad smugly leaded back in the air, floating casually behind Enid. Since he used magic most of the time, Enid was not entirely sure why he even had wings, even if they were small. Rad gave her a fanged smirk as he relaxed in the air.

“I’m taking a break, duh,” He said with a roll of his eyes. Enid wanted to strangle him, but she was sure Mr. Gar would not appreciate another corpse of her doing on the property.

“Well just stay back, ya lug,I’m not in the mood.” Enid pushed Rad away from his position right beside her head. Rad held his stomach and chuckled as he floated a few feet away from the push.

“You’re not in the mood? Isn’t this better than-,”

“Working?” Mr. Gar’s voice finished his sentence. Heavy footsteps from the back of the store rapidly made their way towards the front counter as their boss approached them.

Mr. Gar was a large man. His shirtless body was littered with scars from years of hunting. He had been a top Hunter in his youth. A member of P.O.I.N.T., in fact. It was only when he got older and wise did he realize exactly how much devastation he was causing innocent people by hunting demons. He recanted hunting and instead focused his energy on helping demons. He opened the small bodega as not only a shop for demons and humans alike to shop for demonic trinkets, which actually did more good than bad most of the time, but it also acted as a transportation point between realms for demons that could not create their own. Since humans can’t tour Hell just to see what it was like, the portal was cut off to them.

The only reason his bodega was even allowed to exist was because it was located in a place called the Neutral Zone. There, demons and humans could live together in harmony and without fear of one killing to other. However, if a human were to cross into Hell or a demon were to go into the city, their death was fair game.

Despite no longer being a Hunter, Mr. Gar was still deeply set in his old ways of behavior. Hard work and discipline were high on his list of priorities and what he wanted from his employees.

“Rad! Break’s over! Get back to the back and stock the new shipment now!” The large man commanded. Rad immediately stopped floating and scrambled to return to the back room. When the door slammed shut behind him, Mr. Gar turned to face Enid. His stern gaze, even behind his dark glasses, sent a chill down her spine.

“Enid, we need to talk,” When he spoke, his voice was a lot softer than usual, but an untrained ear would not have noticed. There was concern in there that Enid rarely heard from Mr. Gar and it brought up anxiety in her. Instead of showing it, Enid only gave him a confident, obedient nod of her head.

“There has been news among Hunters that there are demons running around in the city. One Huntress almost caught one Saturday night. The description matched yours exactly. Care to explain?” Enid could tell that Mr. Gar was not remotely impressed by her activity. Enid looked down in slight shame at her actions.

“I go to the city at night sometimes,” Enid admitted with a small shrug. She was not about to go into detail about exactly what she did for fear of being fired on the spot, but she was not going to hide it all from him. “I don’t know how she found me out. I’ve been...pretty careful,” Enid once again averted her eyes as she tried to remember what she could have done wrong, but the look on Mr. Gar’s face told her that he did not care.

“It is not any of my business what you do in your spare time, but I do suggest that you be careful. The Hunters are getting a hold of more dangerous weapons and they are becoming much more aggressive in how and who they hunt. I have seen a few on the border of the Neutral Zone, but I do not have sufficient evidence to report it. I would hate to see you kids get hurt because someone wants to make a name for herself. Understood?” The level of emotion in his voice seemed unprecedented and the way he stiffened up soon after he finished showed that. “Now get back to work.” With that, he started stalking off towards his office in the back of the store. Enid watched him until he shut the door behind himself.

When she was sure she was alone, Enid slammed her head on the counter and let out a loud groan. Not only did she have that Huntress after her, but it seemed that every Hunter in the city was itching to claim a demon as their trophy. It was all too much to deal with at that moment and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

She was not sure how long she had her head down, or even if she actually fell asleep or not, but the incessant pulling at her horns eventually got her attention. She snapped up and was ready to maim whoever dared bother her when she clearly did not want to be, but the sight of a familiar red sweatband stopped her in her tracks. KO was standing in front of her looking like he saw the devil himself. He probably thought he did with the glare she had initially sent his way. As soon as she realized who is was, her face softened. She leaned back in her seat and tried to put on the most casual and uncaring facade she could.

“Hey, kid.” Enid said with a bored yawn, putting her hands behind her head. She really did not want to alert KO that anything was out of the ordinary, so she just played it as if there wasn’t.

“Hi, Enid! What can I do today?” KO shook off the fear of his coworker and bounced back and forth on his heels excitedly as if nothing had happened.

“Why don’t you go clean up the store?” Enid suggested, gesturing towards the fairly dirty floors and unorganized shelves of the bodega.

“On it!” KO saluted to Enid before running off to get his mop. Enid watched him go from the corner of her eye.

With a low sigh, Enid sat up and rubbed her temples. She could not deal with all of this at the moment, but she would get her revenge soon enough. However, she knew that she would definitely be staying home that night.

* * *

“Now, explain to me exactly why you went on a solo mission after a Class F demon when you were given specific orders to guard the border between here and the Neutral Zone?” The anger and disappointment in Laserblast’s voice made Elodie’s face go hot with embarrassment, but she would never let him see that. Instead, she kept her emotions at bay and stared the much older man straight in his visor-covered eyes. Even in his old age, Laserblast was one of the best Hunters and scariest people Elodie had even known. Though he was up in his years, he did not look a day over thirty. The thick black hair on his head and his stumble helped his youthful look. Though he was intimidating, Elodie knew that she could hold her ground against his scrutinizing gaze.

“I pursued the demon because I had been watching it for a while now and believed that it could be a great danger to the public if provoked. I do not believe it is a Class F demon, but a Class S demon on account that I watched it partially transform when injured. I have seen it in the city almost every night for the past six months. That coincides with the recent string of deaths in the area around where I have frequently observed the demon. Though I have not seen them in the act, I do strongly believe that it is to blame and immediate action should be taken to neutralize this threat.” Elodie kept calm and poised as she explained herself to her boss. She wholly believed that her actions in trying to get rid of the threat were just and noble.

However, despite her confident explanation, Laserblast remained silent as he leaned in on the table. His face was mere inches away from her’s as he seemed to think of his next move. After a few beats of uncomfortable silence and staring, Laserblast pushed up from the table with a long inhale before quietly blowing it out.

“We will take care of this monster. You will return to border duty with the rest of the junior members, understood?” His tone left no room for question. He did not even wait for an answer before abruptly exiting the room, leaving Elodie to sit at the table alone in the room.

Elodie let out a small sigh of frustration and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes trained on the ceiling as she leaned her head back. She had always been taught to follow orders, but she could not resist the urge to see Enid again.

“I just want to kill her. Nothing else.” Elodie had been telling herself for the past month, but the more she said it, the less she believed it.

“Why did you let her live, then?” The thought had come up more than once, but Elodie just opted to ignore it. Instead, she stood up and headed towards the door. She had to get ready for a long night of border patrol that would likely turn out to be a long night of thinking about a certain pink-haired demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is complete! I appreciate everyone who left a kudos and commented on chapter 1! You all really keep my inspired to do more and I really love the feedback. Now that I added plot, there should be a lot more story coming in the future. I hope you all enjoy the story and come back for more! Please do not forget to leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can. Have a good one!


	3. Observing the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Elodie both have agendas to take care of, but it is not guaranteed that they will both succeed.

Getting to the blonde huntress would be more difficult a task than Enid first predicted. She had chanced traveling into the city during the day several times that week. She would admit that the look of the city had been just as distracting as it was at night, so she was not completely focused on her primary task. However, she did run into the Huntress a couple of times.

It seemed like the girl was never alone. The junior Hunters all traveled together almost constantly. It was hard to see one without the other two in tow. Not only did she always have her Hunter friends by her side, but there was always a huge crowd surrounding them. Enid hated crowds. When she would follow them, she would stay towards the outside of the huddle and use her supernatural eyesight to see her target.

Elodie, if a huge crowd chants were anything to go by, was admittedly even more stunning in the daylight. The light bounced off her hair and made it glow even brighter. Her fair skin was clear and possessed a perfect complexion. She looked absolutely impeccable. She also seemed nice enough to her fans. She took pictures with them, signed autographs, and even taught archery to kids at the local community center. Enid was aware that she could get a bit distracted and lazy when it came to things like this. However, she was determined to stay focused that time. The slight burn in her stomach where the arrow had been was a good reminder of why this was so important to her.

Before being shot, Enid didn’t really care one way of the other about Hunters. Elodie had been her first real encounter with one. While she was aware that humans were not particularly fond of demons in their territory and had the right to kill her if they wanted, she thought Hunters were supposed to be morally higher than the rest. From what she had heard, they only hunted demons that killed the innocent or presented themselves as dangerous to the public. After her meeting with Elodie, she realized that either the rumors were false, or that the Hunters were out for innocent blood.

Until she could find an opening to confront the Huntress herself, she would wait and stalk the girl.

* * *

Public appearances could be absolutely exhausting to Elodie. While she did love the attention and did not mind teaching a fee children how to use a bow, it could become overwhelming at times. Her fellow junior Hunters didn't really help, either. They were always wanting to go out and do something either as a team or for the community. Elodie knew it was all just for show, though.

Her team members were as shallow as they came. They were only in the business for the fame and attention. Granted, that was the exact same reason she joined, but her desire to protect the innocent public was still there, even if it was not as strong as she thought it should be.

She had just gotten back from yet another outing with her team. Her muscles hurt and her brain was overloaded with a day of debriefing and interacting with fans. She only had an hour until they had to patrol the border for any unauthorized demon activity. It was up to the more senior members to track demon activity inside the city. For the time being, though, she was content laying face-door on her bed. She did not bother taking anything off her person. Not even her shoes. She figured that dozing off for a few second wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Time passed too quickly for Elodie’s liking. It felt like she had only been lying down from a minute when an announcement on the intercom system called all members of P.O.I.N.T. to the meeting room. With a groan of frustration, Elodie rose from her bed not unlike a zombie and checked the pink, heart-shaped digital clock on her nightstand. The time did suggest that she had only laid down for a minute before being called. She wanted to ignore the call and go back to sleep, but her curiosity and obedience led her to do otherwise. Elodie stopped and tried stopped by her mirror to make sure she looked presentable before heading for the meeting room.

When she arrived, everyone else was already seated and waiting for the presentation to start. Elodie wished that she could have snuck in and sat in the back unnoticed, but her assigned seat was towards the front of the room. The projector that poked out from the ceiling was showing a black screen on the white board on the front wall of the room. Despite her embarrassment, Elodie confidently strode into the room, but moved quickly enough so that she did not risk angering Laserblast anymore than he probably already was. She swiftly sat in her seat.

“Alright, now that everyone is present, we have important matters to discuss,” Laserblast started as he stood from his seat and approached the whiteboard. He used a presentation clicker to change the slide. There was a collective gasp in the room as the picture of a dismembered corpse lying in a bloody puddle in an alley.

“As you can see, we have a big problem here,” Laserblast said calmly while he continued to click through picture after gorily picture of different dead bodies. Elodie looked on in horror. Whatever demon murdered those people, they did not discriminate. There were bodies on all kinds flashing across the screen. When the power point was done, a total body count of fifteen, the room was silent.

“The demons have become a serious threat to human safety. Due to this, we will not be allowing any more demons into the city at all. Everyone from the Neutral Zone will be checked to ensure that they are human. Meanwhile, we will have Hunters scanning the city for demons and any suspicious activity. Watch out for Class S demons. We can not let looks deceive us or we and the public will pay. If nothing else, this new system will at least slow down the murders or put them on hiatus until we can catch this bastard. You will all be given your assignments before you go out on your nightly shifts. You are all dismissed,” Laserblast explained before turning the projector off and turning the light on. Everyone but Laserblast and Elodie hustled out of the room to prepare themselves for their duty. Elodie did not dare speak until they were alone.

“Excuse me, sir. I already told you who I believed the culprit was,” Elodie tried not to raise her voice, but she was sure that Laserblast caught on to the accusatory tone she took on. The older Hunter turned his attention away from the projector to properly address his student.

“Yes you did. What does that have to do with anything,” He asked in a bored tone. Elodie knitted her eyebrows in frustration at the response. She tried not to let her emotions overcome her professional appearance, but Laserblast was starting to annoy her.

“We know who it is. All we need to do is catch her. I can do it,” Elodie insisted was barely contained passion. Laserblast planted both hands on the table and sighed in exasperation. It took him a second to formulate what he wanted to say before standing up and once again facing Elodie. “Look, Elodie, without substantial proof to back up your place, we can’t do a damn about some random demon you don’t trust. Drop it.” Laserblast talked to her as if she were but a child. Elodie was infuriated, but did not get a chance to speak before Laserblast spoke again. “This is the last I want to hear of this. Now go get ready.”

Elodie held back a scream of fury. Instead, she simply nodded and made her way back to her room. Once she got the door close, she picked up the first thing she could get her hands on with the intent of throwing it. However, when she noticed that it was not as light as she expected, she looked down at it. It had been her quiver. Inside were the magic arrows she had bought from the weird bodega in the Neutral Zone. At the moment, they were black and dull, but when activated by the energy she gave off during a hunt, they would glow pink with copious amounts of magic. When she had bought them, the little kid behind the counter had not even blinked an eye at her. She was not sure he even knew what they did. Elodie had not seen any other employees in sight, so she just kept the exchange short and went on her way. It had not been the first time she had gone, but it had been the last at that point.

“With this new system in place, I’m going to have to go back to find her.” Elodie gripped her quiver. She would have to keep a low profile as to not draw attention to herself as a Huntress.

Elodie would meet Enid face to face again, but she would not let her escape next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is up! I decided that we should get a better look into what exactly Elodie and POINT are doing, so this is a more Elodie-heavy chapter. Please do not forget to leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!


	4. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Elodie take a minute to step away from everything and relax.

Though they were not as mesmerizing and romantic as nights in the city, evenings in the Neutral Zone held an alluring beauty of their own. The woods that separated Neo Riot City and the Neutral Zone were especially charming during that time of day. The sun would set over the broken land. The scattered, floating masses of land gained a glow to them that made them look magical, which they probably were in all honesty. The creatures were up and active at that time, so the woods were full of life. The mixture of humans and demons that visited to watch the sunset and play only added to the lively atmosphere.

Enid spent most of her evenings watching the sunset. She had always been drawn to the woods, being one of the more animalistic demons, but she almost always went to those woods in the late afternoon just to watch the sunset. Sometimes, she would even get KO or Rad to cover for her as she snuck off to enjoy the blissful sunset.

A blunt lit and her beanie off, Enid unwinded on the edge of a cliff, watching the sunset. The security between the city and the Neutral Zone had increased substantially over the past week. Before, demons could go into the city at their own risk. Now they could not even enter the city. Instead, they were turned away from the entrance with a gun to their face. Her hunt on the huntress had been put on an indefinite hiatus until she could find a way to sneak in.

In the meantime, she had taken up researching Elodie electronically. The Huntress had a very active Social Media page. She was constantly posting at events and updating her profile. From what Enid had seen when she physically stalked her, it made sense that she would be so active in her social networking. As a viewer, however, it was a lot to keep up with. Enid had been on her phone almost constantly for the last few days trying to catch up in order to learn as much as she could. Despite her efforts, she learned almost nothing of use about the girl. While she did learn the Huntress’s favorite places to hang out, which were unsurprisingly the community center and the P.O.I.N.T. headquarters, her profile was extremely shallow.

Elodie’s profile, while masked as a peek inside her life for her fans, Enid could tell it was nowhere near as deep as she tried to make it seem. Unless she was a mindless Huntress for P.O.I.N.T., which Enid knew was not true, she was hiding a lot from her fans. Enid was not sure how she could tell, but she could just read some people like that. It was a skill she had acquired after years of hiding things from others herself.

The neutral community was on edge lately. News of the murders had gotten all around the land and it was taking its toll. Not only were humans weary of demons and vice versa, but demons were suspect of other demons as well. Enid thanked Cob her name was not plastered on wanted posters and watch lists all around the city and Neutral Zone. She knew she could be dangerous, but she had not harmed anyone who didn’t deserve it. She especially had never hurt a human. She was not one for mindless violence. If she were to fight, it would be for a reason and that reason was usually to protect. Despite that, she was still as anxious about the murders as anyone else. That mixed with the increased patrol on the borders were all the more reason for her to relax.

Thankfully, Enid had the next couple of days off, so she was going to use that time to try to find a way past the border. It did not cross her mind that she might have been putting more effort into her revenge that needed, or that it was starting to become an obsession.

It definitely did not cross her mind that she might have been hiding feels from herself.

* * *

Elodie did not find evenings nearly as romantic. Though her life was mostly work at that point, evenings and nights were the worst. The border patrol hours had extended into the early evening hours, diminishing any down time to herself.

When the sun set on the city, Elodie went to her post on the edge of the border. She was responsible for eight square acres of land to patrol. The woods separating the city and Neutral Zone blurred the actual boundary, so Elodie had to be careful not to wonder into neutral territory and hurt an innocent bystander. However, Laserblast did make sure to let them know that if they ran into any demons, they shouldn’t be afraid to take “precautionary measures” in case they seemed aggressive. Elodie knew he meant that they had permission to shot any demon on sight and claim precautionary measures. She wasn’t sure if she were morally okay with that rule or not. She may not have had the most noble agenda, but it was better than the unnecessary murder executions and murders that were bound to come with the new rules.

If nothing else, her night treks through the woods were usually boring and uneventful. The part of the woods she was assigned was popular among residents of the Neutral Zone, so the fact that it was silent and seemingly abandoned during the nights. It could have been that the news of the murders had gotten out among them and they were all paranoid they could be next or blamed for them, or they had caught wind of P.O.I.N.T.’s new, radical protocol. Elodie couldn’t guess which.

Though she was well trained physically and mentally, fatigue still wore on her. My the time on her phone, it was around three thirty in the morning. Exhausted, Elodie took a seat on a large rock to rest. She stripped herself of her bow and quiver, laying them down on the ground next to herself. Elodie sat back with a loud sigh. No one would get hurt if she took a few minutes to relax before going back on patrol.

A few minutes turned into an hour, just sitting there. She stared up at the stars and the moon and admired their beauty. She must have been further out of the city than she thought, because it was near impossible to see the stars in the city. Out in the woods, the stars were on full display and shined with all their glory. That was the sight Elodie loved the most. The serine peacefulness of early mornings in the woods were a time she could not complain about. It was a time she had completely to herself.

However, she was quickly proved incorrect when she heard footsteps thump through the underbrush in front of her. Still slight drowsy, Elodie was not sure if she even truly heard anything. She got up and cautiously made her way over to what she thought was the source of the noise, but immediately regretted it when she caught two glowing eyes staring back at her.

A growl penetrated the air around them before the creature pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is complete! I thought I would take a second to have everyone chill out from the building tension for a moment. Sorry I was so slow with getting this one out. I honestly was not completely sure where to go with it at first, but I figured it out in the end. Also, I took another look at the map of the Neutral Territory and realized that I kind of completely messed it up, but I will pull the AU card out for this one, though I will try to be more accurate next time. Anyway, please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can! I hope you enjoy it! Have a good one!


	5. Chill Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Red Action take some time to chill

Restless and curious, Enid forwent going home and instead returned to the Plaza. By the time she returned to the parking lot from the woods, it was already midnight. She figured she could just hang loiter until she either got bored or tired enough to go home. She was not in the mood for dealing with her family. While she loved them to death, they could be a little overbearing a majority of the time. She could have holed herself in her room until she felt like facing the world, but the cool night air did wonders for calming her nerves. However, as soon as Enid caught the familiar sight of magenta, she knew she would not be relaxing that night.

Despite her best efforts, a strong blush overtook her face when she saw the target of her unconfessed affection. Red Action herself was leaning on a brick wall that seemed extremely out of place. She was without her usual posse of Gregg and Drupe. Instead, she just seemed to be cooly staring off into the distant night, casually chewing and popping her gum. Enid couldn't help but swoon slightly at the sight. Everything Red Action did was cool. Even her demon form was cool. Her scaly skin was deceptively smooth and dark pink. Her horns were a lot smaller than Enid's and were white instead of black. Enid thought they looked so sleek and cool, unlike her clucky, charcoal monstrosities. Before Enid could quickly scamper away and freak out in private, Red Action suddenly shifted her gaze to her, freezing her on the spot.

"Hey, you wanna hang out," Red Action asked without missing a beat. Enid felt a drop of nervous sweat drip down her face. She unconsciously pulled her beanie down to make sure her horns were covered completely.

“Y-Yeah…” Enid stuttered as she felt her heart rate increase. She tried her best to keep herself from fainting as Red Action pushed herself off of the wall and make her way to it. Her long and thin tail swayed behind her as she went. Enid swallowed thickly when Red Action finally stopped. The two faced each other, but Enid had to look up to meet her piercing pink gaze.

After scrutinizing her for a few moments, Red Action asked a question that had been on her mind. “Hey, why are you in that form? I know it's not your natural form. Why hide,” She asked curiously. Enid looked down in embarrassment. She didn’t really like her demon form. It looked a lot more feral than most. She even scared other demons at times when she was in that form. Her human form was a just a lot easier to maintain physically and socially. Red Action saw her hesitation and quickly tried to correct it.

“It's fine if you don’t want to answer. I’ve just never seen it before and I…” When Enid continued to look as bashful as a Disney animal, Red Action sighed before restarting. “Hey, why don’t we just chill out for tonight,” she asked as she smiled softly before looking away and towards the edge of the plaza.

“What about in the woods, huh? Check out what’s going on at the border?” Red Action suggested with a wicked grin before shoving her hands into her pocket. Enid’s eyes snapped up to Red Action’s. She hadn't told anyone about her encounter in the city, or her plan for revenge, but everyone knew about how dangerous P.O.I.N.T. was becoming. She stuttered, trying to find the words to put to her thoughts. Before she could, however, Red Action already had a response. “I know there are a lot of trigger-happy Hunters hanging around there. Why don't we scope them out,” She suggested with a coy shrug. She had more intentions that just to see if there were any Hunters around. She was not a big fan of all of the hostility towards demons. The deaths were the work of a singular demon, not every demon to ever exist. She had a bone to pick with P.O.I.N.T. for the way they were treating demons lately. Enid, however, did not need to.

Enid shifted on her feet as she weighed her options. She could go home and brood in her room with music blasting in her ears as she hid from the world, or she could hang out with the coolest person she knew despite the danger running into a Hunter could bring. Without further hesitation, Enid smiled up at Red Action with conviction. She nodded but tried to do it nonchalantly as to not seem uncool in front of what could be considered her ideal. Red Action smirked and nodded in confirmation. 

The two headed towards the woods. Enid tried to keep her calm air, but the anxiety in her stomach almost made her nauseous. If the rumors were true, then the junior members of P.O.I.N.T. would be patrolling the border at that time. Heat filled her cheeks at the thought.

"I wonder if Elodie will be there," Enid thought, looking down at her sneakers as they crushed on the fallen leaves of the woods. Her embarrassment was quickly replaced with anger when she remembered exactly why the girl was in her thoughts in the first place. Without realizing it, Enid's eyes turned red with anger and her black claws grew out. She shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, hiding them from Red Action as the other demon talked about seeing Enid's demon form. Enid didn't say much in reply, only blushed and chuckled a little in response.

She was not comfortable transforming unless she really needed to.

* * *

That time came a lot quicker than she thought it would. Her and Red Action had been trekking through the woods for hours at that point. Once the transformation topic had subsided, the two talked about whatever they could as they walked. It was mostly Red Action that talked, but Enid did engage when she wasn't busy gushing over the taller demon. By the time they stopped to rest, the time was three o'clock in the morning and they were far into the woods.

The clearing they stopped in was devoid of trees, but full of large boulders and rocks. Enid took the initiative and jumped up on one. She expertly jumped from rock to rock until she was in the middle of the clearing. Red Action smirked from the treeline.

"Showing off, huh? Two can play at that," Red Action exclaimed before jumping up and towards Enid. In her demon form, Red Action only had to take one hope to make it halfway across the large area. She landed heavily on the rock in front of Enid. Enid missed the benefits of the demon form, but she knew it was for the best.

The two settled down on the rock and sat back to look up at the stars. Enid was absolutely elated. Her and Red Action just sat around and stared up at the sky. That was the happiest and relaxed Enid had felt in a while. She didn't get to hang out with the other girl often, but the more they did, the closer they got. As they did, her crush only grew. However, that time felt different. It felt wrong. Enid could not shake the feeling that she was betraying someone, but she didn't know who. She wouldn't have cared if it was not tying knots in her stomach. 

Time passed without measure. They just laid there and had an idle conversation. It wasn't until Enid heard light footsteps coming from somewhere in the woods to her right. She sat up and listen closely to her surroundings. She heard Red Action sit up beside her, but ignored it. Instead, she tried to hone in on the sound. The steps can from about half a klick west. She stuck her nose in the air and sniffed in an attempt to get a more accurate location.

”What is it,” Red Action asked from her side. Enid scowled when familiar scent of pink. She turned to Red Action and struggled to hold back a growl.

”It's a Huntress. I...know her personally,” Enid ground out vaguely. Red Action raised an eyebrow before smirking devilishly. She stood up and stretched out. Red Action cracked her knuckles before speaking.

“Well, let's pay her a visit, huh,” Red Action suggested darkly. Before Enid could protest, Red Action jumped to the edge of the clearing before taking off towards the direction Enid faced. 

Enid sighed and took off her beanie to run her ran through her hair in frustration. She really did not want to deal with Hunters, but that was a chance to get revenge on Elodie. Enid thought about it for a moment before she groaned in annoyance. Hesitantly, Enid went in the direction of the Huntress.

* * *

Despite what Enid thought, she was not fooling anyone. Almost everyone knew about her encounter with the blonde Huntress weeks ago. The way she held her side and constantly stalked Elodie’s Social Media was more telling than Enid thought.

Red Action took over the search for the Huntress herself. Her senses were not as sharp as Enid’s but she wasn't incompetent. She continued in the direction Enid had been facing. From the sounds and scents surrounding her, she could tell that the footsteps did not belong to the Huntress she was after, so she would have to be quick and quiet so that she did not alert the other Hunters.

Despite her advanced stealth, Red Action still managed to rustle a few bushes. She had no problem admitting that it was not entirely by accident. She wanted to rattle the girl a little before she attacked. Red Action made sure to make a little more ruckus as she stalked the girl. When Elodie finally came into sight, she was standing up and looking around in a panic. Red Action smirked to herself as she peeked out of the bushes. She was vulnerable and ready for the taking. Before she pounced, she heard a low growl behind her.

_“Must be Enid,”_ She thought to herself before preparing to pounce. Without another thought, Red Action sprung forward at the defenseless Huntress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is complete! I'm sorry there is no fight scene or demon form Enid this chapter, but I felt that this could be a good opportunity to build even more tension (I'm so sorry) before we really get started. I really enjoyed this chapter, but the next chapter is where it's at. I'm definitely not against some side Rednid in this fic. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can! Have a good one!


	6. Unforeseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Red Action contemplate what to do next. While they do, revelations were reached and a truth comes out.

Elodie was not sure exactly how she felt about the entire situation. On one hand, she did realize that she had been sleeping on the job and was subsequently caught off guard. She accepted that negligence of her duties was what ultimately got her entangled in such a mess. However, she did feel like she had to right to be just a little upset with the universe for putting her in such a position in the first place. All she wanted to do was get famous and maybe help a few people along the way. She was never a bad person. Selfish, maybe, but not bad. If she survived the inevitable mauling that would ensue, she would have a grudge to pick with whatever entity decided that she had wronged them.

The demon was on her in a flash. She did not get a chance to get a positive look at her attacker before she was taken down. Her back struck the ground violently and she saw stars for a moment or two. A fierce ringing filled her ears and a flash of lightning went off in her head as the pain quickly registered. The heavyweight that pinned her arms and legs down became noticeable a few seconds later. Reluctantly, Elodie opened her eyes to at least see the face of her assailant. She was met with the glowing black and turquoise of an enraged demon. Deadly white fangs glared down at her, promising death if she dared to get close.

Elodie wanted to ask what exactly the demon thought she was doing. If she was fully aware of the repercussions she would face once the whole ordeal was over. However, all that came out was a pained groan. The demon above her smirked in satisfaction at the defeated sound.

The weight that burdened one of her arms was lifted. A glimmer of hope passed through Elodie before she caught a glimpse of the gloved claw that raised into striking position above their heads. If she were like anyone else, Elodie would have closed her eyes, looked away, and waited for the blow. Yet, Elodie kept her eyes open to the best of her ability and stared the demon defiantly in her eyes. If she was going to die, she would at least look death in the face instead of cowering away from it. The edges of her vision started to fade to black, but she remained resilient.

The claw swiped down with remarkable speed. Elodie would have been impressed if she were not the target. The Before the potentially fatal blow hit, the weight on her limbs was swiftly lifted and there was a heavy series of thuds against the ground to her side. Elodie only saw a flash of pinkish-purple collide with the demon that once held her captive. She turned her head toward the mass of clashing bodies, but all she saw were blurry blotches.

Elodie laid back and looked up at the stars again. She enjoyed the sight before consciousness slipped her grasp.

* * *

Enid was not exactly sure what possessed her to do what she did. Not only was Red Action her friend and crush, but Elodie was the one she had spent all of her time trying to exact revenge on. She could have blamed her strange judgment on her transformation, but she knew it was not entirely to blame. While it did bring out slightly more feral feelings, she was in full control. Nevertheless, she found herself having tackled Red Action away from the defenseless Huntress. The two tumbled towards the edge of the thicket underbrush.

Red Action cried out in pain as she landed hard on her back with Enid above her. Enid weighed her down even more than her rapidly aching muscles already did. She glared up at the other demon with sharp eyes that spoke of more disappointment than words she could find to express it. Enid looked away sheepishly and silently got off of her. She glanced over at Elodie's unconscious body. She wanted to ask Red Action why she attacked her, but Red Action beat her to the questioning.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop me?" Red Action struggled to right herself. She was on the verge of seething as she faced Enid. "She's a Huntress! If she had her weapon ready, she wouldn't have hesitated to kill us both," Red Action exclaimed in ill-contained rage. She did not understand why Enid would attack her instead of the girl who had been trying to kill her for the past month. If she weren't so upset, she would have been in awe of Enid's demon form. 

Enid scowled at the ground and thought about her answer. She looked up meekly at Red Action. A feeling of nervous insecurity suddenly washed over her and, despite her large size, she also seemed to shrink into herself. The feeling was uncomfortably familiar to those of what she felt for most of her early teenage years. Being in full demon form did not help. She felt like a clumsy, unwanted beast again. She shoved her large, furry fists into her ragged shorts and anxiously kicked her hooved feet into the dirt below.

"I...I'm sorry. I just don't think hurting her is a good idea. What if someone traced it back to us? The humans would have even more reason to hate demons then. Another murder, especially that of a Huntress, would only make things worse." Though it was meant to divert the attention away from her unclear motives, her reasoning made much more sense once she stopped and gathered what she said. This was a Huntress, she realized. A member of an organization dedicated to taking down creatures such as herself. The fact that they had even knocked her out was a death warrant with the molasses-thick tension between the demons and the humans that was doubtful to ease up anytime soon. What made it worse was that she had surely gotten a good glimpse at Red Action's face. Whether she had seen Enid or not didn't matter. Elodie was already out to kill Enid, but Red Action was undoubtedly on the list now as well.

When she looked down at Elodie's unconscious body, it all became a lot more real than Enid expected. She was so bent on getting revenge that she neglected to think of an actual plan. She doubted her family would be happy if she was caught in the act and most likely killed. She took her fists out of her pockets and clenched them firmly at her sides. A look of steely resolve etched itself into her face as she thought of her next move. She glanced down at Elodie again before looking up at Red Action, who had calmed down significantly as the weight of the consequences of their actions finally dawned upon her.

"Help me get her up. We're taking her to my house," Enid said with a sense of finality that was difficult to argue with. However, Red Action was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Are you insane? That would just make things worse," Red Action exclaimed. She could understand Enid's hesitance to kill Elodie, but harboring her in her house was not acceptable. "She tried to kill you, Enid! She is after you. Everyone knows it," Red Action couldn't help but tell her the truth. She was acting uncharacteristically charitable and irrational when it came to a Huntress that would not hesitate to take her life if given the chance. Red Action was not ready to give her that chance.

Enid had been reaching down towards the body during Rec Action's rant but stopped mid-reach when the last part caught her ears. She snarled, exposing monstrously sharp and deadly teeth, before standing up straight and turning to Red Action.

"How did you find out," She inquired lowly. Her voice barely raised above a whisper, but Red Action had no problem hearing it. She sighed, her anger quickly dissipated.

"Enid, everyone knows. You hold your arrow wound a lot and you have been creepily stalking her for a month. It's a little obvious," Red Action explained quietly. Enid stayed quiet for a moment. She continued to look between Red Action and Elodie.

After a moment of deep contemplation, Enid dipped down and effortlessly picked up Elodie's body bridal style. Assured of her decision, she faced Red Action. "I refuse to leave her here and you know for a fact that we can't call any humans for help. There are no hospitals in the Neutral Zone, so my house is the next best thing I can think out. Feel free to offer any suggestions, but for now, I'm taking her home," With that, Enid turned around and started talking back the way she came. As she calmly retreated, her long, pointed tail casually swayed behind her.

Red Action was left sputtering as she watched Enid disappear beyond the treeline. She could not believe how frustrating Enid was being, but she could see her point. It didn't make it any less upsetting, though. After a few minutes of deciding what to do, Red Action sighed, letting her shoulders slack, and ran after Enid.

At least they got out of their before any other Hunters, especially an armed one, could arrive to investigate the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is finished! Honestly, this chapter started off slowly, but I really hit my stride today and finished over half of it in an hour. I am pretty happy about it. I have a lot of stories lined up and you can request one yourself if you would like to at my Tumblr bow--ty. I would love to take request or just talk to you all. Anyway, I'm not going to go on forever this time. Please, leave a kudos, share, and comment if you can (I really like talking to you guys). I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a good one!


	7. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid has some explaining to do.

The walk back to Enid’s house- despite her wishes- was far from silent. Between Red Action’s concerned arguments for their safety with the Huntress and Enid’s frustrated rebuttals for Elodie’s innocence. While Enid knew that she was clearly in the wrong, she would never admit it to her idol turned friend. The constant bickering lead to an elongated walk home. Between focusing on Red Action and not dropping Elodie, Enid would take a moment to glance down to make sure the popular Huntress was okay. Other than a few insignificant and superficial scratches on her body and slight tears in her clothes, she looked fine. If Enid were being honest, she looked near flawless as she watched her soft, angel-like face as she slept. The moonlight caught a glint on the faint sheen of sweat that dared dress Elodie's brow. She golden hair danced delicately in the wind under the ridiculously tiny, pink hat- with the stupid little feather- that managed to magically stay intact through the eventful night. 

_'How can someone so devilish look like such an angel,' _Enid inwardly pondered as she stared at the girl in her arms. It was only in the lull of fighting that she realized that Elodie was not some deadly goddess or violent overlord, but a teenage girl like her. _'She's not much older than I am...'_ Enid's brow scrunched at the realization. She knew much older being that had not, and probably never would, do as much as Elodie did. After her in-depth research of Elodie's Social Media, she deduced that the girl was constantly busy. At first, she used the fact to her advantage in stalking the distracted Huntress. However, as she watched her sleep silently as they traveled to her house for the night, she only felt pity for the girl in her arms.__

____  


"I'm gonna bounce," Red Action proclaimed casually as she shoved her hands in her pockets. The three were only a few blocks away from Enid's house. Despite being a primarily demon-occupied neighborhood, the night was unnervingly quiet and still. It was as if the residence in the area could sense the presence of not only a human, but a Huntress.

Enid paused in her stride and turned to face her conscious companion. The expression marred on her face was no less than incredulous at the prospect of not only being left alone with what very well could be a kidnap victim, but also the fact that sooner or later, she would have to confront her parents and explain the unconscious Huntress she escorted into their home. What made Enid was the more enraged was the fact the Red Action was the reason she was comatose and in Enid's care to begin with.

"You've got to be kidding me! You can't leave me alone with her! My folks are going to kill me!" Enid blew a puff of smoke from her nose in anger. The only thing that kept her from being completely irate was the girl in her arms. Red Action carelessly shrugged and averted her eyes from Enid's.

"Sorry, dude, I can't get too involved with this," Red Action emphasized the word by removing a hand from her pocket and pointing blatantly at Elodie. Enid scowled disapprovingly at the ineffectual reasoning.

"You caused _this_ ," Enid explained impatiently as she held up the body slightly more to highlight her own point. However, Red Action scoffed nonchalantly at the accusation.

"No, dude, _you_ , and your creepy obsession with her caused this. Call me when you figure all of this out so that we can hang again. Later." Before Enid could form a proper response, Red Action turned around and strode in the opposite direction, hands in her pocket and whistling proudly. Enid abandoned any hope of changing the girl's mind. However, as Enid turned to continue her path to her house, she missed the disappointed sigh that Red Action momentarily let slip through her lips.

* * *

Sneaking Elodie into her home proved to be a lot more complicated than Enid initially anticipated. It was only when she stood at it did Enid realize that the front door would be the worst means of entering the house. The dilapidated floors of their humble abode would creak powerfully under her and Elodie's combined weight. The next option was the back door, but once again, noise was a factor that would greatly hinder any success. Enid paced around the parameter of her house as she pondered her situation. When her thought process shifted from how to get into the house to how she found herself in such a conundrum, she let out a loud groan of frustration, momentarily forgetting that she was attempting not to bring attention to herself. However, she stopped her sorrowful wails short when her bedroom window caught her gaze. She breathed a quick sigh of relief before she hastily made her way toward the quick and quiet entrance into the house.

With minimal effort, Enid heaved Elodie over her furry shoulder so that she was stable on it as she held her legs in place with the same arm. The other arm pried the window open with a considerable amount of force. Despite the demon's strength, the window only oped inches at a time until, a few moments later, the window was finally opened wide enough for the both of them to squeeze through. Through her struggle, Enid failed to notice the strange squeaking of springs from inside her bedroom.

Enid maneuvered awkwardly to get her left leg and head through the window. She hadn't even planted her hoof on the carpeted floor when her vision was flooded with light. She paused in her tracks when she found herself staring at the feet of her parents. One, a furry couple of paws. The other, a pair of relatively human feet covered in fluffy black slippers.

 _'I'm so screwed,'_ Enid thought nervously as she slowly brought her eyes up to meet her parent's. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Boris and Iggy jumping on the her bed, not paying much attention to her.

Before she could stop them, she watched helplessly as their eyes shifted from her to a very unconscious Elodie housted over her shoulder. Her cheeks heated up and she was certain that they matched the color of Elodie's dress, even through her fur. Wilhelmina and Bernard's eyes jumped from Elodie to her and back to Elodie before staying on their daughter. They both let out a defeated sigh before they stepped back and allowed the young demon to fully enter the home.

"Come inside," Bernard said with a breath of resignment. His shoulders hung down and his sleep-heavy eyes were hardly met her. He was never one for discipline, but Enid could feel that a line would undoubtedly be drawn that night.

”Iggy, Boris, let’s go back to bed," Wilhelmina turned to the two jumping boys, who promptly paused in their actions in order to acknowledge their mother and her demand. Both books nodded their heads- which sounds as if someone were shaking maracas- and silently exited the room. The lack of endearments combined with the slight impatience embedded in her tone let Enid know that she was not in the best of moods. Despite being a powerful creature of the night, Enid knew that her mother enjoyed her sleep when she could get it. Her black nightgown flowed around her as she turned towards the door to follow her sons, which left her eldest child and husband in the room alone- not counting the comatose girl still on Enid's shoulder. She paused just before the door, her hand on the handle. Her head turned slightly towards Benard. "I trust you will have this situation under control," she inquired of her husband. The large, furry demon nodded meekly. Despite being almost over six feet tall and over two hundred pounds, he was not about to argue with his much smaller wife. The vampire could be extremely intimidating when she wanted to be.

Satisfied with the answer, Wilhelmina exited the room and closed the door. The room was quiet as Enid and Bernard stood awkwardly in front of each other. He was one for enforcing discipline, but this time the two decided that he should be the one to dish out the lecture and the punishment. After a beat of silence, Enid slowly shifted towards the bed and gently laid Elodie down. Once the weight was off of her shoulder, Enid sat down on the edge of her bed and put her gaze down to the floor. Her cheeks stayed warm and red throughout the entire time she was in the room. She felt like it wouldn't take much longer until her face would spontaneously combust.

Just when she thought it would happen, Enid felt to space beside her dip as Bernard sat down with her. "You know, you might wanna be quieter if you sneak around," her father started with a chuckle. Enid sent looked up and gave him a quizzical look. His eyes widened in the realization that his joke was not completely clear. "You...were talking to yourself as you were trying to figure out how to get inside. That's how I heard you," he explained clumsily as he twiddled nervously with his large, clawed paws.

Enid looked over and observed her father. He had almost a foot on her in height, so she almost had to crane her neck in order to get a proper look from their current distance. If it were not for his large, black horns- which were similar to her, but much larger- and his demonic red eyes, one could think that he were a werewolf instead of a demon. If the situation weren't so serious, Enid would have chuckled at the absurd thought. His hefty body stretched over his button up pajamas and his fuzzy tail sat still on the bed behind him. The more she looked at him, Enid could tell who was responsible for how she looked in her demon form. Her human form was more of her mother's doing.

"Enid." The sudden mention of her name caused her to jump in shock. She had gotten into her own head for a minute and momentarily forget the gravity of the situation. She looked into her father's weary eyes and sighed. He didn't have to utter a word for Enid to comprehend what he wanted. His furry ears flicked above his head as he heard release a sigh of resignation.

"It started in the city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that this work has been dormant for so long. I have been working on some personal stuff lately and this just hasn't been the best year for me so far. However, I am back and hopefully here for a long while. I know that this chapter is short, but my beta reader suggested that I stop it here for effect. I'm already working on the next chapter, which will hopefully be up soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please, leave a kudos, comment, and share if you can. And, as always, have a good one!


	8. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enid and Elodie are finally forced to confront each other, but neither of them is ready to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I am not entirely sure what I'm doing with the story. I have a general idea for the plot- which I promise you is developing- but I was kinda dazed and unsure the whole time I wrote this chapter. I apologize profusely for not completely thinking this story through, but I am willing to take suggestions. You can leave a comment or message me however you please at my Tumblr- bow--ty. Anyway, on with the story!

Elodie uttered an emphatic groan in her sleep as the sunlight attempted to invade her vision; through her eyelids no less. The light was bright and distracting enough to wake her up from her deep slumber. The young Huntress sighed in frustration and maneuvered her body so that she was no longer looking at the cursed window. With a sigh at the fact that her vision was back in the relative darkness, Elodie cuddled into the pillow beneath her head even closer as she drifted back to sleep. The extremely comfortable pillow helped easily lull the exhausted girl back into dormancy. However, just before she lost consciousness once again, a thought on just how astonishingly soothing her pillow and bed were struck her. It was only then that Elodie shot into a sitting position on the bed, fully awake.

_'Where the hell am I?'_ Elodie's eyes quickly scanned the unfamiliar room. She found it difficult to wholly focus her attention on one thing at a time. The room, despite the previously offending sunlight, was considerably dark. She even had adversity when she attempted to make out the things should could at least see a little. The objects themselves were on the dark side of the color spectrum. One thing Elodie could tell was that the room was somewhat messy. Clothes and other random objects were scattered on the dresser and various pieces of what looked like musical instruments. It was a far cry from her uncomfortable, sterile room at P.O.I.N.T.

After a few minutes of observing her surroundings and letting her brain fully wake up, Elodie was able to properly assess her situation. When her mind properly caught up with her eyes, Elodie let out a startled screech. In her haste to escape the deceptively comfortable bedding, she trapped her own legs in the comforter. She toppled over the side of the bed and fell hard on the carpeted floor. She thanked whoever was up there that she landed on her back and not her neck, though she knew her back would ache from the collision later.

A chorus of concerned shouts and voices rang from outside of the wooden bedroom door across the room. Elodie hastily disengaged herself from the treacherous sheets as she heard rapid footsteps approach her location. She scanned the room in search of a weapon. While confrontation was not normally Elodie's immediate reaction to such a situation, the memory of the events that transpired between her and the two demons last night had her on high alert. In an unknown environment under suspicious circumstances, Elodie's attention was on high alert and her training instincts mingled with rational thought- all of which led to Elodie to seek protection.

As Elodie inspected the room for anything to assist her as the steps grew uncomfortably nearer, Elodie spotted a familiar sight on one of the bedposts closest to the door. Casually hanging there was Elodie's small but effect pink bow. Her quiver had been leaned haphazardly against the bedpost on the floor. The young Huntress thanked whoever was above for the blessing. Despite its relatively close proximity, the voices directly outside of the door grew in volume as two of them seemed to argue. From what she could tell, they were both female- one obviously more mature than the other. While they were close and loud, their voices were invariably muffled behind the door. As curious as she was, Elodie had no desire to let them catch her off guard as she attempted to be inquisitive about their conversation. Instead, she made a mad lunge towards her reliable bow and arrows.

As the shouting escalated and the doorknob turned quickly, She leaped across the bed and expertly rolled on the floor, collecting her aid as she landed. With the utmost dexterity and precision, Elodie mounted an arrow on the bow and aimed at head level towards the door.

In that same moment, Enid aggressively shoved the door to the room open. Her forceful entrance was not intentional, but a product of her heated exchange with her mother over Elodie. Once the vampiress had gotten some proper sleep, she was willing to talk rationally to her only daughter. Despite not having gotten any sleep- her inexplicable worry for Elodie's wellbeing crowded her mind as opposed to dreams- Enid judiciously explained the situation to her mother as they both reached an understanding. However, once Enid's sensitive ears caught wind of Elodie awaken and fall out of her bed, Enid was a bit too expeditious in attending to their guest than Wilhelmina was comfortable with. While her mother suggested that they let Elodie rest and emerge from the room when ready, Enid had been adamant about going to her once she arose to talk about their situation and the steps they would take from thereon. The conversation came to an ugly head when Enid had reached the door and Wilhelmina nearly begged her only daughter to practice caution when approaching the Huntress. Looking back on it, Enid was far from proud of her response. She's let her anxiety, anger, and sleep deprivation get the best of her and yelled at her mother for worrying so much. In light of the conversation, Enid felt a knot form in her stomach as she opened the door to an arrow pointed directly at her face.

An unyielding silence held the room firmly in its grasp. All parties remained deathly still as they stared curiously at one another. Enid- despite the arrow primed two feet away from her face- firmly stood her ground. A hybrid look of defiance and apprehension painted the young demon's features as her gaze remained steadfast on the Huntress behind the arrow. Elodie's once focused and determined gaze softened slightly when she recognized her target. However, she immediately steeled her eyes as she held Enid's gaze. The fact that she hadn't shot Enid already surprised her. This demon has been making her life extremely difficult- in several aspects- over the past few months. The matter of her arrow still being in her hand and not between Enid's eyes was enough to give all of them pause. Wilhelmina, who peaked over Enid's shoulder at the scene, stared in shock at the tense interaction the two girls were having. A hand flew over her mouth as a gasp threatened to escape. Elodie's fingers grazed the fletching as she waited for someone to make a move.

"Well, good morning to you too," Enid muttered snidely; the silence was effectively broken. Elodie scowled deeply at the poorly implemented joke. The bow and arrow were slowly and reluctantly lowered so that they were no longer directed towards Enid but remained primed to shot if needed. Enid unclenched her once-tense muscles and adopted a more relaxed position, leaned casually against her doorframe with her arms crossed and eyes half-lidded with physical and mental exhaustion. "So, are we just going to stare at each other or are we going to talk about how we're going to get you back home without anyone getting hurt or in trouble?" The question was curt and impatient. Elodie finally relaxed from her kneeling spot on the floor and sighed. She supposed that such a negotiation would be wise. She did technically trespass into demon territory and Enid did technically kidnap her, so they both had things to explain if they were caught. With a great reluctance, Elodie nodded in agreement; however, she held her hate-filled gaze as she stood before the demon.

"Fine, just give me a minute," Elodie grumbled bitterly. She set her weapon on the bed before she swiftly made her way to the door. Without another word, she slammed the large slab of wood in Enid's face, effectively cutting off any possible response. She leaned against the door and began to mentally prepare herself to face and speak with her stalker- and potential crush. Elodie felt anger and denial boil in her stomach at the latter title and pushed the thought away into the recesses of her consciousness.

Enid stared at the recently closed door for a solid minute before she fully realized what had happened. Instead of being livid at Elodie's ruined overhaul of her room, Enid just sighed and headed towards the living room. Enid looked at her mom and just shrugged at the confused look she received. She was not in the mood to even begin to figure out what Elodie was up to. Instead, she took the opportunity of free time to take a nap before she had to deal with any more crap.

* * *

Enid got a solid hour of sleep before a swift slap to her unarmed and dozing face startled her awake. Enid gasped in pain before she bolted upright in alarm. Per instincts, Enid bared her claws and fangs, growling threateningly at whoever dare assault her with her guard down. She rapidly looked around the dark room for her assailant. Instead, she was met with another slap to her other cheek. She ceased her aggressive growl and looked to her left, planning to level whoever dared strike her in such a manner. She was immediately met with an equally frightening glare from an overwhelmingly frightening blonde. Enid let out an uncharacteristic yelp as she jumped up from her position on the sofa. However, a slight misplacement of her foot caused Enid to tumble off of her resting place. Elodie, unimpressed, stepped back and out of the way of the downed body. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm ready to talk. Come on," Elodie stated curtly. She turned on her heels and strutted proudly out of the room. Enid rubbed the throbbing base of a thick horn through the coarse fur that surrounded it. It was then that she noticed she was in full demon mode. With a sigh, Enid smoothly donned her human guise. While she knew that her parents would much prefer her to stay in her "natural state" and be "comfortable", Enid knew that Elodie would not have entertained a conversation with her in such a fashion. If Enid had learned anything about Elodie during her time observing- definitely not stalking- the lithe girl, it was that she did not tolerate much as she worked. She especially didn't condone anything from a demon.

"I guess I should just be happy that she hasn't tried anything yet," Enid thought bitterly as she heaved herself off of the floor and onto her feet. She stared in the general direction of the door Elodie disappeared behind- the Huntress had strode with immeasurable confidence as if she owned the house- and focused on listening to the conversation that leaked through the worn, wooden walls that gave the house its charming, classic character. From what she could tell, her parents shamelessly bombarded the other teen with questions about herself, the city, and life in general. Enid couldn't help the hefty sigh the escaped her being, which was followed by a swift facepalm. Be it a demon, a Hunter, or a damn squirrel, her parents were extremely intrusive towards any guest Enid brought home. By the jovial laugh that occasionally escaped her mother between ardent stories about Enid herself, Enid assumed her mother complete forgot about the arrow that nearly pieced Enid's skull not even two hours beforehand.

It took Enid a moment to regain her physical bearings as well as her mental fortitude, but she was eventually ready to talk to the object of her attention over the past several months. The simple idea of doing so caused Enid's heart to lurch into her throat, but she promptly neglected the urge to address the unexplored and unwelcomed feelings that pervaded her thoughts ever since that first near-death encounter with the deadly blonde Huntress. With a final deep sigh and mental walk-through of the impending conversation, Enid warily exited the room.

The small group of three could be easily tracked into the massive dining room. Despite having lived there all of her life, the extensive room seemed to shrink as Enid took short, tentative steps towards her parents and problem- Elodie. The weight of responsibility for what was to come drowned out any other feelings Enid may have had. While the previously denied ache in her stomach at any sight or mention of Elodie was still very present, its effects were nullified by the anxiety of facing all that she had done up to this point.

Elodie was not in the best physical/emotional state herself. The raging sea of emotions within was well masked behind a facade of professionalism. As she sat and patiently answered all of Enid's parents could rapidly and excitedly produce, Elodie kept her back straight in the wooden chair, hands clasped on the worn table, and face emotionless as she made eye contact. For demon's Enid parents- Wilhelmina and Bernard, as they had introduced themselves- were extremely and unexpectedly kind and welcoming. Both of them had hospitably offered her food, water, and anything she could possibly need during her- hopefully- short stay in their home. It was extremely difficult for the Huntress to assume her disconnected demeanor with the two demons before her. They were more pleasant to be around than most humans she associated with, but she would never openly admit to such a thing.

It took a moment for the party of three to note Enid's present in the room. Once they did, every head turned towards her and went silent. The young demon struggled to contain the blush of embarrassment that threatened to paint her cheeks at the sudden undesirable attention that had been thrust upon her. She swiftly took a seat opposite to Elodie, gaze averted and heart thumping. Her parents were planted at the head of the sizable table. Their position side by side only accentuated their image as the loving, wonderous couple that they were. The silence continued, but Enid found comfort in the quiet. She appreciated the fact that her parents didn't push either of them to speak. However, Elodie did not afford her the same luxury.

"So, do you have a plan to get us out of this or not," Elodie inquired curtly. Her expression soured almost instantaneously. Her face twisted into a dissatisfied grimace. Enid rolled her eyes at the display. She could sense that there was a long, exhausting conversation to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit since this was last updated, huh? Fear not, hopefully, I can update soon enough, though I will be gone for a while after I post this story. I am going to a writing conference and will not have the best reception for a couple of weeks. In the meantime, I will be working on some personal stories and maybe a couple of fanfics. It is really fun writing this and I would hate to leave you all hanging, so abandoning this story is not on the table right now. Like I said before, please contact me if you have any ideas. Please, leave a kudos, comment, and share if you can. Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated. I always love hearing from you all. I hope you enjoyed the story! Have a good one!  
> P.S.- Sorry about any grammar mistakes. If any are brought to my attention, I will try to make time to deal with them.


End file.
